JP-A-4-346500 (hereinafter, referred to as PTL 1) discloses a supply system that supplies an electronic component mounting machine with component pallets at a time when multiple types of mounting boards are manufactured. Multiple component cartridges can be installed on the component pallets according to PTL 1. PTL 1 specifies the types of electronic components mounted on the mounting boards that are manufactured and groups the mounting boards that are manufactured by itself such that the manufacturing can be performed by the same component pallets being used. In other words, PTL 1 groups the mounting boards that are manufactured when the multiple types of mounting boards are manufactured such that the number of times of component pallet exchange work is minimized. In other words, PTL minimizes the number of times of setup changing for switching between the types of the mounting boards that are manufactured and minimizes the number of times the device has to be stopped.